


Unwind

by writeasraine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Drabble, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Neck Kissing, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasraine/pseuds/writeasraine
Summary: After a stressful couple of weeks, you get to spend a relaxing night with your boyfriend. The two of you help each other to destress.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr punnywritesstuff. Reader is AFAB but uses they/them, because that's my experience but I did my best to stay as neutral as I could. Anyway I just really wanna wear Keiji's hands as a necklace bye.

Akaashi insisted the two of you spend a night in at his place. Both of you had been so stressed out, and your boyfriend could see how tense you had gotten. While you can’t go on dates anywhere very special, you still had the option of making dinner and watching a movie together on the couch. Akaashi brought the snacks, and you let him pick the movie, since you were more preoccupied with just getting to snuggle up together anyway. 

Halfway through the movie, so bored you’re almost falling asleep, you nuzzle your head further up towards his neck in an absentminded display of affection. He brings his opposite hand around to run his fingers gently over your scalp and through your hair. His fingers drift back behind your head to the base of your skull, and he winced in sympathy feeling the knots of muscle in your neck. 

“You’re so stiff, baby. Come here,” he mutters and pulls you up into his lap, still having you face the tv. You make yourself comfortable sitting across his thighs and sigh when his fingertips start working into your shoulder blades. His thumbs dig into the base of your neck while his fingers drape over your shoulders, wrapping around down to your collar bones. His squeezing around your collar sends a twitch to your core coming alive with heat. One more dig of his fingers and he sits up closer to you to press kisses to the back of your neck. The sensation of his breath behind your ears makes your spine tingle and your back arch. 

Akaashi quickly pulls his hands away only to fiercely grip your hips and pull them back to meet his. He holds back a moan while he leaves open mouthed kisses up and down your neck. You whimper and stretch an arm behind you to hold his head close as you slowly roll your hips backwards.

“I love this pretty neck of yours, sweetheart,” he coos softly in your ear. 

If you didn’t feel it before, you certainly feel it now. Underneath your hips, Akaashi’s cock is straining inside his pants. Heat flares in your core along with a throbbing that keeps you rocking against him. Feeling you move against him, his fingertips clench onto your waist. Akaashi releases a low grunt and softly bites on your neck while his nails bite into the skin just under your shirt. 

“Keiji,” you pant, thinking over your next words carefully, “put… put your hands back on my neck. Please.” 

Akaashi’s cock twitched in his pants. “Yeah?” One of his arms wraps fully around your waist to pin you down to him, while his other hand reaches in front of you to encircle your throat. “My pretty darling likes having their pretty little neck squeezed like this?” The muscles all the way down his forearms flex as he puts pressure on the sides of your neck, just under your pulse points. 

“Mhm,” you whimper, eyes rolling back as you continue to grind down on his hard-on. 

He keeps his right hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing gently, while his left releases your hips to slip under your waistband, fondling your sex, prodding slightly at your entrance, letting you squirm against him so you can get the friction exactly where you like it. Akaashi thrusts up against your ass, his movements growing more and more frantic. 

Amidst your lightheadedness, you feel your boyfriend’s teeth pulling at your skin just below his hand, licking and sucking bruises into you, marking up your flesh in his own way of worshipping you. The slight pressure builds up behind your eyes and underneath your temples, growing as he tightens his grip. His hot, heavy panting fans down the exposed skin on your back, the smallest grunts leaving him as he desperately humps the damp spot between your legs. 

You start to rock your hips faster and faster until he pushes two fingers up inside your sopping wet hole, hooking up as deep as they can reach with the heel of his hand rubbing at your clit frantically. You back arches violently and your body freezes, everything tensing up and your vision fading for a second with the limited oxygen you’ve been getting. Akaashi savors the sound of your squealing and whimpering for him as you come undone on his fingers. 

“Keiji… Keiji…” you pant his name and drop back down onto his lap. His hand releases from your neck and instead his arm wraps around to your shoulder, his other arm pulling out of your pants to pin you back down to him as he moves you on top of him, nearing his own release. 

“So pretty… so fucking pretty…” he murmurs, bucking his hips up into your body, his friction keeping you twitching in your aftershocks. 

His hold on you tightens one last time as he groans, pulling you close, and you can feel the wet spot on the front of his pants. Akaashi’s breath is shaking as he comes down from his high. He lets his forehead drop onto your shoulder, and your head drops backwards onto his. You nuzzle your face against his, silently asking for kisses that he is more than happy to give you. 

Both of you feel more relaxed than you have in weeks.


End file.
